


Initiating Sleep Mode

by Except_on_Tuesday



Series: Days Like These [6]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Bored Connor, Bored Gavin Reed, Bored RK900, Connor (Detroit: Become Human) Is a Brat, Fast Cars, Fluff, Gavin Reed is a Brat, Gen, Gift Fic, Napping, No Angst, Prompt Fill, RK900 Has Anger Issues, Slice of Life, Upgraded Connor | RK900 Has Feelings, Yawning is contagious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:15:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26320258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Except_on_Tuesday/pseuds/Except_on_Tuesday
Summary: Nines and Connor are required to complete a mandatory, four-hour, training program designed for humans.  Finished within fifteen minutes, the androids find themselves with little to do in a room full of sleepy, overworked humans.  In a warm computer lab.  Without internet.
Series: Days Like These [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1670689
Comments: 16
Kudos: 87





	Initiating Sleep Mode

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chineseisgreek2me](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chineseisgreek2me/gifts).



\--

The training program was the most pointless experience of Nines’ life. Even the pencil pushers upstairs were forced to admit he was only required to sit in a stuffy computer lab wasting four hours of the weekend because there was nothing on the books—yet—to exempt androids from physically completing the recently implemented training program. 

No amount of demonstrating his ability to complete the training in less than a minute could convince them to bend the rules. 

The big android slammed out of the office, muttering a slew of profanities. 

“Hey’ey.” Gavin left off jostling the watercooler and spun a 180 as he visually tracked Nines who’d marched around him as he left the small reception area. “So? How’d’t go?” He tailed Nines as the android bulled his way out of the land of ‘higher up’ giants and their mousey clerks. “They didn’t listen did they? I tol—

Nines rotated on his heels fast enough to make the floor squeak. Gavin smirked, hands in pockets, back slightly arched as he stared up at the angry android, perfectly confident that unlike the last three people they’d passed, he wasn’t about to become a target.

“Come. You insufferable human.” Nines shook his head. 

“No, you come.” Gavin knocked the android’s elbow with his own and led the way out into the parking garage.

Nines’ face was impassive as he strode across the parking lot to his car. A thought unlocked it and the powerful engine rumbled into wakefulness. “Get in.” He commanded as he slide into the driver’s seat. 

Gavin danced his fingers over the hood as he moseyed around the front of the car to the passenger side. 

\--

The car ripped down the road, creating small whirlwinds in its wake. Gavin spent a few minutes working on his phone and sending finalized reports—which he’d completed the night before and forgotten to submit through the DPD work portal. 

He frowned at the phone and looked up, checking his bearings, and then looked over at the driver. “Uh...” Gavin pointed over his shoulder as a familiar road disappeared into the distance. “The station’s that way.”

“Testing center is this way.”

“What?!” Gavin twisted in his seat to stare at Nines. “Y’mean you’re actually goin’?” 

“We.” Nines corrected. “It is f—king mandatory.”

“Well yeah, but that doesn’t mean we have to go!” 

The car’s speed increased.

“Ran a yellow.” Gavin quipped as he sunk back down into his seat with his arms crossed. 

Nines’ fingers tightened around the wheel. 

”Yer gonna getcha self pulled over.”

They zipped through another intersection.

“You know you won’t wreck...an’ I know you won’t....but—

A wailing siren and flashing lights followed after them. 

“Great.” Gavin threw up his hands. “You’d better have your registration....uh....are you phckin’ evading arrest?!” He jerked his shoulders out of the seatbelt to pin Nines with a full glare. “The hell you doin’?”

“Going to the d—mn testing center. Like the f—king commissioner ordered. Wear that seatbelt properly.”

Gavin flung himself back and winced when the seatbelt snapped into place over his chest. “You can’t just break the law ‘cause your freakin’ mad.”

“People do it all the time.”

“Phck.” Gavin muttered as he got on the car’s DPD issued radio.

“Dispatch this is D69-dash-0...I can explain....”

\--

The sports car swung into the parking lot and curved to a smooth stop, taking up two spaces without a twinge of regret. 

Gavin hopped out of the car, landing on one foot and leaning on the door for balance. “If anyone asks about a pregnant woman, tell ‘em the delivery went great an’ the baby’s name is Hutch—

“Are you injured, detective?”

“...and that way...huh?” Gavin closed the car door and tucked his hands into his pockets. “What?” He blinked at Nines—it was as close to an ‘innocent’ look the exasperating detective could manage.

“You were limping.”

“Wasn’t.” Gavin unpocketed his hands. “Well? Get inside.” He gestured at the testing center looming up before them. 

“Detective. Walk.” 

Gavin scowled and leaned against the car. “I thought ya wanted t—

“How long has your leg been bothering you?”

“Issnt.” Gavin flung his hand in the air. “See?” He called back as he swaggered across the parking lot toward the building’s entrance. “You comin’r what?”

Nines exhaled the excess warmth from his biocomponents, generated by the increased demand on his processors during his manic drive across the city. He initiated a rapid scan of the human and found a site of inflammation in the left ankle and ugly bruising on both forearms.

A new anger flared. Who’d hurt the detective? _And why was I not aware of this earlier?_

Running a review of how and when the injury could have occurred, Nines followed Gavin into the testing center. None of his daily reports revealed anything. Could the injury have occurred outside their working hours?

\--

Nines knew most of the DPD officers in the computer lab. Along with some individuals Nines was unfamiliar with were Lt. Anderson and Connor and Chris Miller. Apparently the colleagues had selected the same day and time for their training. Whether from coincidence or primitive herd mentality, Nines didn’t care to spend energy pondering the question. He already felt his processors fragmenting from the sheer stupidity that formed his atmosphere these days.

He glared at the ‘congratulations’ completion screen on the terminal before him. He’d completed it in the amount of time required to tap through the different screens to view and log the recorded video as ‘viewed’ and then click through each question set. 

Three hours and forty-five minutes remained on the clock. And no one was allowed to leave before everyone had completed the training. Adding insult to injury, all wireless communication was cut from the room. 

_As if anyone would need to ‘cheat’ to pass this vapid program_. 

He ran the probabilities and outcomes of his future if he walked out. 

The preconstructions came back with negative reports on Detective Reed’s future. Nines filed away the preconstructions. What were a few hours out of the day anyway? He sat back and scanned the room to keep himself from entering an economical sleep mode. _A state-of-the-art military android falling asleep like some YK model....._

Out of the corner of his eye, he caught sight of RK800-Connor fiddling with a ‘squishie.’ He had taken longer to complete the training because on a few videos and question sets he struggled for comprehension rather than responding according to the mere logic of the obvious answers.

Nines checked on Gavin seated at the testing cubical next to him. The detective’s head was propped in one hand while he tapped the screen every so often with more force than necessary. 

He averaged about two minutes per question. 

Nines wasn’t sure if he should be proud or embarrassed by the human’s concentration over such a simple task. He glanced over to Hank Anderson.

The lieutenant would make periodic outbursts at the terminal, wave the proctor over and demand to have to question explained in ‘f—king English.’ And ask for clarification on the either weirdly specific scenarios or the overly vague ones. Most of the time the proctor gave the infuriating answer of ‘I don’t know. Just pick what sounds right.’

Nines sorted through his data files for lack of anything better to do. 

Reed’s ‘hours without sleep’ counter had stretched too close to the 36 hour mark. _I will need to ensure he catches a ‘catnap.’_

“Done!” Hank exclaimed and threw up his arms.

“Phck.” Gavin hissed, startled by the sudden shout. 

The proctor’s voice cut through the quiet room. “Lieutenant, out of respect to the other test takers...”

“Sorry.” Hank sank down in his seat to show his contrition. 

\--

It felt like hours and the training was still not finished. 

Nines frowned. _Did RK800-Connor just...yawn? Odd._ There was no reason for such behavior... _Ah..._

Hank stifled a loud, bear yawn. 

Next to him Officer Miller squirmed and muffled a yawn in his elbow before clicking to the next page on his screen. 

Nines observed the yawn cycle around the room until it reached the proctor, who covered their face with a stack of folders. The humans shook their heads and attempted to refocus on their tasks. 

_Interesting, but pointless._ Nines picked a bit of chair lint off his pant leg. He quirked an eyebrow when Connor stifled another pretend yawn, letting just enough sound out that it quickly set off another round of yawning in the humans. Connor’s LED spun blue as he observed the humans receive and react to the impulse.

[What are you doing?] Nines sent the message to the other android. They didn’t talk often, but there was literally nothing else to do at the moment. 

[Nines. How are you?]

[Functional. What are you doing to the humans?]

Connor leaned back in his chair and sent Nines an elfin smirk. [Aren’t they funny? It’s almost like a coded behavior. Watch.]

Nines rolled his eyes when Connor set off another wave of yawns. _Childish RK800_. 

Gavin, Nines realized had yet to catch it. He’d looked up when he heard the others yawning, but rapidly returned his attention to the computer. 

At an eighty-five percent completion with no missed answers, Gavin clicked through the remaining questions at random. He hit ‘submit’ and leaned back and was about to swing his feet onto the desk when the test proctor’s glare settled on him.

“Sheesh.” Gavin muttered as he wedged his shoulder into the chair in an attempt to make himself comfortable. 

Nines folded his hands in his lap and waited for the time to run out. 

And there went Connor again with the yawning. 

Nines looked at Gavin who had his leg crossed over his knee and was examining damage to his shoe where the seam was coming apart. 

Connor yawned a little louder and stretched his arms over his head. 

“Con—” Hank stifled another yawn, “—or.”

“Yes?”

“Stop that.”

The android spun himself around once on his chair, tossed the squishie into the air and caught it between two fingers. “I am merely waiting for the conclusion of the training.” He put a hand over his mouth in another faux yawn. “Not...my fault.” He murmured in a sleepy tone perfectly modulated. “It’s so quiet and warm in here.”

“Got that....right.” Hank lasted about five more minutes before he finally succumbed to the lure of sleep.

Connor darted a victorious smirk at Nines. 

Gavin was still entertaining himself with his shoe. Nines narrowed his eyes. 

“Detective.” Nines warned Gavin away from tearing apart the shoe. “Leave it.”

“F—k off.” Gavin snarled as he put his feet down and propped his chin in his hands and stared at the terminal. He dropped one hand to spam the pointer around the plain background graphic moving the little icons off screen. 

They did have another thirty minutes before they were legally allowed to leave the room.

Nines mimicked Connor’s yawn.

Gavin gave him the side-eye. 

Nines yawned again.

Gavin rolled his eyes, but Nines saw him trying to stifle a yawn. 

“Don’t....think....not gonna......phhhcking....stoppit.” Gavin was drowning in yawns. He waved his hands as if that could chase away the sleepiness. “’m not....” He stood up, loose limbed from the chair but sat back down heavily. “’m not...”

“Yes. I am sure.” 

\--

Captain Fowler had come personally to check on the officers to ensure that they had actually done what they signed up for. It wouldn’t be the first time he had to chase down a certain detective-sergeant for mandatory training requirements.

He looked into the computer room and shook his head. Miller was sleeping like an exhausted college student face down on the desk; Gavin was tucked into his chair, head lolling against his shoulder; Hank had his chair reclined and was sleeping with his arms crossed; even the two androids looked as if they were in sleep mode. Connor’s head was down on the computer desk, his LED blinking a soft blue. Nines was sprawled out in his chair in an undignified heap of long android limbs.

“Oh for...” Shaking his head again, Fowler told the building manager to leave the door unlocked. “Let them sleep.” He ordered the building manager. “DPD has the room scheduled for another fifteen minutes.”

\--

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
